The Nephilim War
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The Winchesters had thought that their days fighting in celestial wars was at an end, but then they come across a case that leads them smack dab in the middle of another war; The Nephilim War. Eve, Abaddon, and Metatron have all teamed up and The Winchesters find themselves being forced to fight along side the kids of the four largest dicks in the universe. The Archangel's kids.


**I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out, but I've been surfing my Spotify Playlists and this came to mind..**

 ****The Winchesters had thought that their days fighting in celestial wars was at an end, but then they come across a case that leads them smack dab in the middle of another war; The Nephilim War. Eve and Abaddon have teamed up and The Winchesters find themselves being forced to do something they would rather die then do, not only are they having to fight side by side with kids, but they have to fight side by side with the children of the most hated angel dicks that they had ever encountered.**

 **The Archangels kids.**

* * *

They had thought that with Lucifer being thrown back into the cage that they were done fighting. That they cold just go back to hunting down the usual creepy crawlys of the night and leave the whole angel war business behind them.

Or at least, thats what Dean thought.

Sam kept telling him that it all seemed too good to be true, that there was something going on that they didn't know about, that nobody knew about. And that one of these days it would blow up and explode in their faces. Dean had blown it off as nothing and Sam was simply still having issues what with having to share his head with Lucifer and everything.

But then Sam's research had paid off.

And it had exploded in their faces just as planned.

It had been unusual since the start, a town doesn't just fill with dead bodies over night, unless it was the town of Creede Colorado. Population near 400 people, up until the previous night, now it was an extra 100 citizens, except that they were dead bodies instead of living breathing people.

* * *

Dean shivered and blew into his hands as he stepped out into the crisp 30 degree air. Pulling his coat tighter around himself, the hunter silently cursed whatever it was causing these massacres for not being able to do it somewhere warm, like Tahiti. The town officer had lead them to where the townspeople had claimed they had seen the massacres starting. But had left them some miles back claiming it was caused by evil spirits.

Knowing their luck, it would be just that, evil spirits.

Sam paused in front of him as he finally saw what the towns people referred to. It was utter chaos. There was fresh blood stains on the frozen grass. Dean didn't notice him stop and almost ran into his younger brother.

"I think we found what we were looking for"

Dean had to refrain himself from uttering 'duh!' it was hard but he managed it. They were no longer standing in a simple field in the middle of no where, they were in the middle of a battle field.

What was really going on here?

Sam wandered around, looking at the patterns of the blood markings, there was something about this place that almost seemed familiar, in a way. He was so focused on this particular marking that he almost missed the arrow shooting towards his head. In the last minute he spun around, his eyes widened, and he jumped back just in time to be missed by the sharp point. It did however skim across his cheek and he could feel the small droplets of blood sliding from the cut. There was a cocking of a gun as Dean spun around on whatever it was would dare shoot at his younger brother. Sam raised a hand up to lightly touch the cut, turning to look a the arrow embedded in the tree trunk behind him, right where his head would have been.

His brother stepped in front of him slowly, trying to maintain the upper hand at whatever it was they were facing but the crunching snow under his boots made it rather difficult to maintain secrecy. He kept his gun aimed at the ground but poised ready to lift at a moments notice.

"Come out where I can see you!"

A figure moved fluidly through the trees but it was obvious that they were trying to be seen. Sam's eyebrows scrunched together as a small figure slowly stalked out of the trees. Their head was covered only allowing them to see their green whiskey colored eyes. Another arrow was notched in the golden thread of the bow, ready to shoot at either of them. His gaze was focused on Dean and his gun, not seeming to bother with watching the other Hunter. A rustle in the tree alerted Sam as to why he was not a concern at the moment as another small body with the same color eyes slowly lowered and a sharp edge of a knife was pressed against his throat.

"How's about you stay where we can see you"

"Dean.."

His eyes swerved over to look at his brother and he inwardly cursed himself for leaving his other gun in the car. He was getting cocky in his old age. Sam gulped and looked up at the eyes glaring at him.

"Here's what's going to happen, your going to put your weapon away and come with us"

Their voices sounded young, had that underlying accent of a male youth. Maybe fourteen.

The one in the tree flipped over and landed in front of the taller hunter gracefully. Dean wouldn't back down though, they were a couple of kids, he didn't back down to a couple of kids.

"Oh really?"

The one standing on front of him glared harshly, his fist tightening around the bow until it creaked under the pressure.

"Really, unless you wanna add your dear little Sammy to the piles of bodies building up in this town"

Dean looked at him in shock wondering how he knew his brother's name. The one next to Sam shoved him harshly forwards until he stumbled up next to his brother. Exchanging a look with the elder Hunter and nodding his head once, Dean sighed heavily as he slowly lowered the weapon. Something hard and sharp poked him harshly in the back and he turned to look at the boy behind him.

"Watch it kid, that hurts"

All he got was another poke and a sneer. The one in front looked over around the large hunters side to glare at the other boy.

"Dude Ausy told us to bring them back in one piece"

The other one met his gaze head on, "They ain't chopped up, just got a couple a holes in their backs is all"

Judging by the way they talked to one another they had to be related. Brothers maybe? The one in lead rolled his eyes as he motioned for them to follow, spun on his heel, and began marching back into the trees. With the knife digging into their lower back's the two Winchesters had no choice but to follow.

It started to snow half way up the hill and it started to get harder to walk in but the two younger boys seemed to manage just fine and in order not to look weaker then two children the Winchester Brothers sucked it up and continued on after them. They climbed up steep hills, and over large boulders, under downed trees, and over frozen lakes until they finally made it to where they were going. It was in the middle of no where and looked a but run down but it was clearly an abandoned factory. They walked around back and entered through a door in the back. Out of the shadows came a dark toned teen, his green eyes tearing into the two Hunters seethingly.

"Isa leave them be, Aus wants to see them, you know this"

The teen ignored them as he stomped closer, pulled his fist back, and punched Dean so hard in the face that he was sent sprawling backwards into the one bringing up the rear of their group. He was caught before he could hit the floor and the teen grunted as he held him straight. When he was sure that the hunter wasn't going to fall over the boy shoved him away harshly clearly not as upset about his broken nose as his brother was.

"Dude, you know he said he wanted him uninjured"

"They are not dead, consider that lucky"

Dean held his broken sniffer in his hand as the blood dripped down his arm. Who was this kid and who did he think he was to punch him in the face like that? He'd never met this kid before and therefore could not think of a reason as to why he deserved to be punched. He glared at him for a long moment before turning and disappearing in the shadows once more, it was almost like he was never there. The kid from behind them came up to meet him at his side and grimaced at the blood dripping on the floor.

"You'll have to forgive him, Isa has a killer right hook"

No kidding.

The one at Dean's side walked on, leading them down another hall and into a small office. Candles flickered softly illuminating the whole room. It wasn't very large, but it was free of the usual clutter that they spotted as they made their way here. A large table was the center point of the room, covered in large maps with sloppy handwriting covering it. The candle light flickered off four medieval paintings that hung securely to the walls, he recognized one that made him wonder just who these kids were.

Leaning over the table, small but muscular in the candle light, stood another boy.

The kid on Dean's left cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Austin, they were there like you said they'd be"

The boy, Austin, looked up at them with glowing blue eyes. They were so achingly familiar that it made Dean suck in a painful breath through his broken nose. Austin took in the pain filled breath and turned to look at the other two. They followed his gaze and it was Sam's turn to be surprised at the resemblance the two bore to 'Loki' but kept his thoughts to himself. Austin stepped away from the table and slowly made his way towards the two Hunters. He gazed up at Dean's broke nose before reaching up and lightly placing a finger on it. There was a sharp tug and a painful crack that had the hunter wincing and his nose was no longer busted.

"Jack, Daniel, thank you for bringing them"

The two identical boys, Jack and Daniel, nodded in unison as they wandered over to stand in front of the portrait of an angel in a white robe and red cape, a golden horn grasped tightly in one of his hands. They way they looked up at it indicated that they knew the person in the portrait more then they let people assume.

"I must apologize for Isaiah, it is not often that he loses his temper, but when he heard about what your friend had done to his Father, he was within his rights."

Did he know about Cas? What other friend could he be talking about? Castiel only went after angels, so that meant that these few kids were related to the Angels.

"But, that is neither here nor there, I am happy you are here. Dean, as my Father's sword I am asking you for your help."

Wait wait wait! What! His Father's what! Dean knew for sure who this kid was now and he was not thrilled about it either. But before any move could be made Austin was already turning his back on him to make his way back to the map table.

"We are at war Dean Winchester, and we require your help"

Sam watched the two twins in the corner, as they sighed softly placing a hand each on the portrait and closing their eyes, heads drifting downwards to rest on their chests. He found his voice, it was rather more shaky then he liked it to be, but it worked once more.

"That's the Archangel Gabriel."

Dean wondered how Sam knew that, but all together wasn't all that surprised that he did in fact know that. Austin followed his gaze to the portrait and nodded.

"Yes, it is, Jack and Daniel's Father"

The older hunter interrupted him, slamming a hand sharply down on the table. The twins heads both shot up in sync and they spun around weapons poised for attack. Austin kept them at bay with a raised hand.

"You called me your _Father's_ Sword. That would mean that your-"

"The son of the Archangel Michael? Yes, Dean, that is who I am. I am an Archangel Nephilim, as are the twins, Isaiah, and Adam. And that is why we sought you out."

Sam stopped his brother from uttering something that would get them killed by stepping forward. Austin's gaze shifted from his older brother to him in a heart beat. Jack and Daniel backed down, their weapons disappearing just as fast as they had appeared, but they still had that threatening look about them.

"Why did you need us? What do you want from us?"

Austin's voice was solid and calm, as if he wasn't speaking to one of the beings who had locked his Father up in Lucifer's cage. Sam was realizing that the boy had every right to attack him in retaliation for taking his Father away from him. The boy raised a single eye brow at him.

"As I had mentioned before, we, the Nephilim, are at war. There are more of us, scattered to the winds and hiding from our enemy as we recover from our defeat and that is why I told the twins to seek you out."

"If your thinking we're gonna let your daddy outta time out just so he can end your little fight then you have another thing coming"

If Dean's interruption or tone had annoyed the teenager he was very good at hiding it. In fact if he didn't know any better he'd say that Austin agreed with him.

"No, you are right, I think it will do my Father some good for him and my Uncle to be locked away, time to cool off. We will not release them, not yet any way. The time is coming soon (Jack muttered something that sounded like 'couple hours') You do not understand what is at stake just yet. But, as I was saying, We are at war" Austin sat in front of a portrait of what must have been Michael, "With Uncle Lucifer no longer able to control Hell, in his absence Abaddon, the last Hell Knight, has taken over his rightful throne and with Eve on her side she has declared war on the only other beings who stand in her way to absolute control, The Nephilim."

He sighed deeply through his nose, "Sam, Vessel of Lucifer and Boy King of Hell, you are meant to stand by the true King of Hell in Uncle Lucifer's absence"

"And that would be?"

"Adam Young, the only true begotten Son of Lucifer. In his fathers absence he is the true heir to the throne and King of Hell and you Sam as the Boy King and Lucifer's Vessel are to be his right hand. Unfortunately Abaddon knows this as well. That is why she has declared war upon us, with Adam out of her way she has the Throne all to herself and for the sake of this world, we cannot allow this to happen."

Sam nodded, he did not have to like it, but it made sense. Dean was left in his thoughts, but only for a moment.

"What does that make you? If this Adam Young is the true Heir of the Throne of Hell as the Son of Satan, does that make you the next in line to control Heaven as the Son of Michael?"

Austin took longer to reply this time, his eyes drifting from the two hunters to the twins in the corner still standing silently in front of the portrait of Gabriel. They seemingly had an entire conversation in a single long look. After a long pause Daniel nodded his head once and Austin's gaze snapped back to the two Winchesters.

"Yes, Dean Winchester, but at the same time no. My Father, Michael, was in charge of the Host of Heaven, the Commander of the Angel's. Just as Uncle Gabriel was the Messenger and it would be Jack and Daniel's right to take up his title in his absence. As Michael's son, I would be next in line to fill that as my birth right. But like Adam, for me there is complications. We are to believe that Abaddon has an allie in Heaven, an allie that knows of our birth right and has bared us from it. In my Father's absence the Angels should have sought me out as I am to replace him when he is otherwise preoccupied, but they have not."

He looked up at them with hard blue eyes, "And that Sam Winchester, is why we had sought you two out. We need your friend Castiel to find out what he can, and you two to help us in summoning our Fathers."

* * *

Austin unlike his father had given them time to think about it. They hadn't wanted to be separated but the teens thought it was safer that they were kept apart, less likely to plan a move against them if they so choose to fight back. Sam went with the twins as Dean was taken by another kid they hadn't recognized. They lead him down another hall and around a couple turns before they arrived at their destination. Jack pushed the door of what used to be a boiler room open and stepped aside for his brother and Sam to enter, pulling it shut behind him.

Sam paused in the middle of the entry way as the two walked past him and went their own ways. Jack tossed his knives on a table on his way to his bed, falling face down on it. Daniel sat on the edge of the railing that lead down to the the old boiler staring right at him. Around them were more candles, he briefly wondered if they had no electricity, his eyes slowly sailed over an assortment of photos on the wall to the left some of them were only of the twins but most of them included a third person and as Sam got closer he was surprised to see that the third figure was in fact Gabriel.

The one that he was focused on was a simply image, there wasn't anything exciting in the picture, it was just the three of them standing side by side. Gabriel had his arms wrapped around each of the boys shoulders and they were all smiling about something, both boys leaning on him for support as they laughed at something.

Another one was taken clearly when they boys were younger. Gabriel sat cross legged on the floor of some house, his arms stretched out and the brightest smile graced his features, his eyes glowing happily in accordance. Behind him stood one of the twins, which one Sam wasn't sure as they looked more alike when they were toddlers, leaning heavily on his shoulder as the other one looked like he was taking sloppy steps towards them wearing nothing but a pull up.

There was another just below it, clearly set in the crime show of TV Land, both twins dressed as the cops. Gabriel was smiling humorously as he held his hands up in mock surrender as they both pointed a gun at him. The one attached to it had a green faced Gabriel on top of a red faced Daniel, his hands up under the boys shirt. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened and that caused him to smile. In the background he could just make out the figure of Jack bent over on himself as his face quickly caught up in matching his brother's in redness.

The Gabriel in the pictures was completely different then the Gabriel that they had met some months ago. He looked genuinely happy in the pictures, and as if he truly cared for them twins. He was startled out of his thoughts as Daniel's voice sounded from right next to him.

"Nice, aren't the? Dad had them all save"

"He's a good dad?"

Daniel looked up at Sam, his whiskey green eyes containing none of the venom it had contained when they were with Dean and Austin in the control room/map room. Something had changed once they were out of public eyes.

"The _best._ Mom was a whore, honestly she was but whatever, when me and Jack were born she didn't want us to ruin her image and wanted us to be put down or something," Sam raised an eyebrow, you don't put baby's down," I know you don't do that but she wasn't very bright. But when the Doc's told her that she agreed to keep us. We spent most of our early childhood learning to hide from her various boyfriends who thought it would be cool to try and mess with a small five year old when the crack mom was knocked out."

He glanced over at Jack as if to make sure he couldn't hear them. Sam wasn't sure what made the kid trust him enough to tell him his life story as they had just met and all that, but for some reason he felt honored that he did.

"There was this one creepo that took particular interest in Jackie and had him backed into a corner. Don't remember much about that night, but I do remember choking on my sobs when a warm hand settled on my shoulder. We don't know how dad had found out but he was pissed. Jack had screamed when the guy grabbed him, dad had been angrier then I ever remember seeing him and had started yelling in Enochian at the man. He does that when he's super angry."

Daniel turned to smile up at him, "You should have heard him after you guys got the drop on him"

"What happened to the man?"

"Oh right, not really sure exactly, but dad's eyes starting glowing that archangel gold and next thing we knew Mr. Creepy was gone, Mom was awake, and Dad was trying to calm Jackie down. After he got permission to touch him dad lifted Jackie up into a hug and beckoned me over, I remember balancing on his foot and he had no issues walking with me there. He'd yelled at mom about neglect and child abuse, she yelled back, dad got mad and snapped something in enochian again. He told me to go up to my room and pack our things up, and him being my dad I did as I was told seeing as Jackie wasn't about to let go of his savior not that I think dad was going to put him down either, anyway I got our backpacks and dad was upset that all our belongings could fit in a backpack. He told mom he was taking us, she said good riddance, and we went to IHOP. Jack was sitting in his lap as he let us make our orders, that's how you know he's pissed, when he can obviously snap up whatever he wants to eat but goes to a restaurant anyway."

Sam had the picture of an angry looking Gabriel in his mind, reaching over the head of a small five year old to cut up his pancakes before handing him the small bottle of syrup as he reached for his other sons to do the same. It was so domestic that Sam almost thought it too different. He imagined a young Jack and Daniel drowning their pancakes in syrup and somehow getting more of the sticky stuff on them then in their mouths and Gabriel wiping their faces off with a napkin.

Like he said, domestic.

Daniel was silent for a long moment before turning to climb on the other bed. He looked over at Sam thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging.

"We only got two beds dude, I promise it'll be completely platonic if you wanna bunk with Jackie or me, but if you want to take the floor that's cool too. However, bit of a warning, Mr. Dangerous Knife Guy over there is a snuggler, Dad finds it amusing but that's your call"

Sam nodded. The kid trusted him, even after everything he had done, he still trusted him. It may be a long shot and a bit out of character for him but he felt bad for the two. They had no mom and the only parent they did have was dead, and now they were fighting a war that they honestly had no chance of winning.

Sam ended up sleeping with Jack, and found Daniel's words to be true, when the teen turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around his bicep.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Dean watched his brother follow the twins out of the room and down a hall and around a bend until he was out of sight. Austin had his head in his hands, when he had turned back around at the silence that followed, still seated below the portrait of his Dad. They needed their help in summoning the archangels. In summoning Michael and Lucifer, he crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way in Hell they were letting those two out.

"You will do as you are told"

Dean glared in surprise as the youth spoke to him. Austin had yet to look back up at him, his face still in his hands, but when he did the Hunter noticed the look of exhaustion that had crossed his features. But he wasn't backing down, they were not about to let those two back outta the cage to destroy the world for some prize fight so that one could prove to be stronger then the other.

"You do not know the real story Dean, until you do you should not judge the book by its cover. What you think you know of the story between my Father and Uncle are nothing but lies."

"Really? Care to enlighten me then kid?"

Either he didn't hear the sarcasm or he ignored it, but Austin did as he requested.

"My Father, Michael, he loved my Uncle Lucifer more then anything. More then you and more then himself, not more then me obviously (he was a teenager still so he had a right to be cheeky when he wanted to be) he'd loved my Uncle, raised him, did everything for him. Then Grandfather created the Earth, just the beginning of His most prized creation. Uncle Lucifer loved the Earth and all the creatures and creation's on it. Grandfather knew how much he loved the Earth and out of love for His son named him the guardian over His creation."

Austin rubbed at his temple and Dean wondered what was wrong with him.

"Then He created humans. Most think my Uncle dislikes the Humans, and he does don't get me wrong, but it was his love for the Earth that changed him. As the Humans progressed they destroyed more and more of his precious Earth. Seeing this and no way to end it he turned to my Father for help. Father had not understood, I assume, what my Uncle was really angry about and took it as being treasonous. They argued and fought and my Father beat my Uncle down in the name of The Lord. He branded him a traitor and cast him from Heaven."

Austin stood from the seat in front of the painting of his Father and walked to stand in front of Dean. The hunter looked back at him surprised that he would get up in his face.

"So you see Dean, that was not some prized fight between my Uncle and my Father, that was about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other. So next time you decide to open your big mouth make sure you truly know what you are talking about."

Austin glared at him for a moment before bringing a hand up to his head and groaning. Dean watched in alarm as the kids face paled and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He fell forward in slow motion and Dean stumbled forward to catch him before he hit the floor. As he stood there holding the unconscious kid up he was beginning to realize just how bad this was going to look if someone were to walk in right now and spot him with their knocked out leader.

"Hey..Um..Cas if you can hear me, I'm not sure where we are but we could really use some help here!"

He looked around for a place to put the kid and decided that his best bet was in the chair under the portrait of the Archangel Michael. The door to the room slammed open and a blonde haired youth ran in quickly followed by the one who had punched him. They ignored Dean as the made it to their cousins side. Isaiah looked for a pulse.

"What happened to him! What did you do!"

Dean held up his hands in defense as to not seem threatening. If these were all kids of the archangels then that meant he was a bit out of his league until his back up in the form of Cas arrived, where ever the angel was. The blonde boy broke away from the other two and made it to his side. Dean wasn't sure who he was but he had some good ideas.

"I am Adam, sorry you had to see that, come I will show you to my room, you can stay there until we can better accommodate you and your brother."

Dean nodded and allowed himself to be lead out the doors that they had just slammed through, down the hall a little ways, to the right and then to the left, and into an old locker room. There was a hammock hanging between one of the rows and more candles illuminating the room in soft light. Adam pointed out the bench along the other wall.

"You can rest there"

Dean nodded, "So, your Lucifer's kid? That's got to suck"

Adam's eyes burned. Dean realized too late that he had said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

"Watch what you say Dean Winchester, you are cocky and arrogant, my Father is a good man. Bit banged up on the moral compass, but a good man. It is because of you and your damned brother interfering with things you knew nothing about that has us hiding in trash heaps and sewers. It is because of you that everyday Abaddon uses the power of my Father's Throne to kill more of my cousins. It is because of you that Austin is injured. You think my Father would rain Hell on Earth? I am connected to my Father's power in his Throne, I can hear and feel her every thought while she sits there, feel her every emotion, it is because of you that my Father is unable to knock her down off her high horse and it will be because of you and your demon blooded brother that this world will end."

He jammed a finger in his chest. Dean wanted to fight back, wanted to show the kid who he was messing with, that he was way out of his league here and posed no threat to him whats so ever, not when he had Cas there to back him up. But he found that he couldn't do such things.

"Your a self righteous arrogant dick. You think you scare me Dean Winchester, I will show you true fear, I am the nightmare that wakes you up at night in a cold sweat. And if you think that little mess up Castiel will be able to defeat me, then let him try, and after I am done with him I will come for you. My Father was lenient with you and your brother because he found you amusing, but I do not share them same feelings. I don't like you Dean Winchester, but I need you, when your use to me is over then you better hope my Father is there to hold me back because you thought your little trip in Hell was bad, Dean I will show you true torture, true pain, I will make you want to die, and stay dead"

With that, Adam spun on his heel and marched out of the room. Energy crackling behind him in his angered state. Dean looked around the room silently and for the first time in a long time he felt very threatened. And he had deduced, Satan's kid, way scarier then the man himself.

* * *

Adam met Isaiah in front of another painting, this one had all the archangel's in it. They looked happy. It was surprising how many of this scenes were actually true.

"How is he?"

Isaiah wiped his bloody hands on his pants, smearing the warm gooey substance all over. Shaking his head slowly, he looked tired.

"He is poisoned. Starting spitting up blood a few minutes ago."

Adam nodded at his cousin and silence over came them once more. Coughing could be heard and they flinched for their fallen leader. The son of the Healer looked up at his cousin and Adam couldn't think of another time he had seen his cousin look so defeated.

"I wish there was more I could do for him, my Father would know what to do, but I do not nor am I strong enough"

Adam placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Isaiah was a pacifist therefore he did not like the war they were forced into fighting, but don't get him wrong when he says that his dear cousin can kick ass. Give him a katana or bow staff and he can level towns.

"Uncle Raphael would be proud of you cousin, you know you were his most prized possession"

Isaiah nodded, he knew this. He grasped his cousins arm firmly.

"Tell me, do you trust Austin's plan?"

Adam nodded, "I trust in Sam. He does not like our fathers but then he doesn't really know them either, I feel as if he would at least help us."

"And Dean?"

"I do not trust him."

Isaiah nodded in agreement, "He is cocky and arrogant, but I trust he will do whatever it is he can to protect his precious little brother. If Sam aligns himself with us then he will be a target for Abaddon and her followers, the only one who can truly destroy her is your father, Uncle Lucifer."

"Dean prayed for Castiel. Uncle Sandalphon alerted me as soon as he could."

The both nodded as they took in this information. Adam looked back towards his cousins room. Isaiah was using his budding grace to keep Austin stable and it was draining him fast.

"Then we wait for out player to come to us to make our next move. Until then, rest cousin, you need it"

They had all been injured in the last attack, and they had lost many warriors, but Isaiah was the Healer's Son and while his father would be at his wits end if he ever found out, he always put the well being of others in front of his own. Isaiah nodded and bid him a good night before turning and making his way down the hall. Adam watched him go until they were out of sight.

Once he was sure he was alone he turned his gaze up towards the painting. He missed his father and uncles, they would know what to do. He whispered a silent good night and a prayed for protection from his uncle Michael before turning and making his way back to his room.

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 _Blue and red eyes exchanged glances as they heard the small voice calling out. The younger of the two frowned at the break in the voice as it bid him a good night. The other frowned at the prayer for protection but he gave it all the same._

 _They looked at each other in concern._

 _Something was happening. Something big._

 _And it wasn't good._

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to find himself alone. The sun was shining in through the smudged glass of the window. He sat up and ran a hand down his face. He looked around to find either Jack or Daniel but they were both gone. He stood from the teens bed and made his way to the small table in the center of the room. Sticking into it was a knife, holding a note in place, and next to the note was a pile of clothes.

 _Yo Sammich!_

 _Me and my not as awesome bro went out for some food to feed ourselves and your gigantic ass. There's a change of clothes as you probably noticed, that is if you don't want to stay in the same clothes you were wearing, your call dude we don't judge. There were Uncle Luci's before he went back down under if you know what I mean, promise they're clean!_

 _Anyways, be back soon, don't do nothing stupid! Oh and you can keep the knife, its dad's dagger and I don't think he'd have an issue with you having it._

 _Laters~~~ Jackie the Great..And Daniel._

He shook his head, they were definitely Gabriel's kids. Only they would call him something such as Sammich. The younger hunter looked over at the clothes and frowned. His pants were still soaked from the trip yesterday but he wasn't sure how he felt about wearing something that had been Lucifer's. Being his vessel was bad enough. But when it came down to it, he'd rather be in dry pants then not and so when he walked out of the room a couple moments later he was wearing different pants. He made it to the control room/map room at the same time Dean did. Isaiah and Adam were already there, looking up from their whispered conversation as they entered.

"Good you are here"

They looked around for Austin but he was no where to be found. Dean looked concerned which was strange, Sam looked confused.

"Where's the other one? Michael's kid? Austin?"

The two teens exchanged looks silently, debating on whether or not they should tell them.

"He is getting progressively worse. At first we thought it was a result of getting a hit by the enemy, but it is much worse then that."

Adam picked up where his cousin left off, "Someone had struck a blow to the Host, or the part that Austin is connected to anyway"

That was when Sam's gaze traveled down to the blood stained on the kids jeans. His eyes widened instantly.

"He's spitting up blood?"

"It was a heavy blow"

They were silenced for a moment. Adam looked over towards Dean inquisitively.

"Where is your angel?"

Dean shrugged, neither of them knew where it was Castiel was always going off to these days. He was always busy and left at the drop of a dime. Adam nodded in understanding, sort of, his dad had been pretty permanent while he was with him. But whatever. Dean noticed the knife attached to Sam's belt and the new pants, as did Adam and Isaiah. The blonde nephilim smirked.

"Perfect fit?"

"Where'd you get the blade?"

It looked old, ancient even. Jewels aligned the handle in a specific order. There was enochian carved into the blade. It was amazing, nothing Dean had ever seen before.

"It was Gabriel's apparently, the twins left it for me"

"Left it? No Sam, they gave it to you, it is a sign of trust. Jack and Daniel would not just give out their fathers most treasured weapon to anyone"

Sam looked up at Adam quickly, his eyes wide. Before he could voice his opinion and thoughts and questions he was interrupted. The door was opened slowly as both aforementioned boys walked back in with their food.

"A'ight we got burgers and fries, veggies for health freaks among us, and soup for our sick comrade."

Daniel was holding a completely different bag, Isaiah rubbed his forehead as he groaned.

"Guys we've talked about the candy issue"

Both twins gave him serious looks, "Dude, there is no issue when it comes to chocolate covered anything, let alone plain old choco!"

Oh yah, they were Gabriel's kids alright.

Isaiah rolled his eyes at the two but took a sandwich for himself and the soup for Austin. He'd force feed his cousin, he wasn't above it. The twins were already munching on a chocolate bar each. Dean took one of the burgers and it was like the best thing he had ever tasted. Sam took a small salad they had somehow managed to swipe.

"You paid for all this?"

"Do me a favor Sammo, and do _not_ tell my dad"

He found it really funny that Gabriel, the guy who killed pervs for shits and giggles and enjoyed messing with them, would be upset to know his children were stealing. There was a song about this somewhere.

Adam also took a small salad and some fries, mixed them together which was gross, but whatever works for him.

"While Austin is indisposed I will take over our fight. As his second it is my duty, tell me Jack has there been any word from Jake?"

The aforementioned twin looked up from his fries when he heard his name and promptly shook his head before swallowing his mouth full of food before he continued speaking.

"No, not for some time now, I'm actually getting kind of worried about Talley."

Sam looked over at them from above his salad, "Talley, as in Jake Talley?"

They nodded and turned to return to their conversation but were once again interrupted by another Winchester. Dean through he burger down on the table in aggravation. Now their working with Special Children, could this story get any better.

"Wait now we're working with dicks from Hell? Anything else we should know about?"

The kids looked offended that he was treating him as such, as children. Adam kept the twins at bay with a raised hand much as Austin had, as it was the only one who could actually treat those two as children and live to talk about it was Gabriel, as it was with most of them. Isaiah choose that moment to return, opening the door and freezing in his steps, he had perfect timing as always.

"Has Dean Winchester spoken before he thinks again?"

Dean looked taken aback at the accusation but didn't say anything on it. The quiet teen silently walked further into the room and sat in front of a portrait of an angel with the an ancient looking staff. He looked around silently for a long moment, taking in what had just happened and his best course of action to take now that it had. After a long moment he looked back at Dean.

"Jake Talley is one of the ones still loyal to Adam, as the rightful heir of Hell. Just as there are some who are above whom ever is baring Austin from the Host who are still loyal to him as the Son of Michael. Dean your problem is that you see the world in black and white, good and evil, human and monster. I understand it is above your head to fully understand it but there is other colors in the world, there is the gray. Good and Evil reside in everyone, it is the side you act on that makes you who you are"

"What?"

Adam stopped his cousin before he could say something else that had all their heads spinning.

"What he's saying is that yes we have allies in both Heaven and Hell and if you have an issue with it then shove it where the sun don't shine because we don't care."

Adam turned awat from the elder hunter, clearly dismissing his presence, and addressed the twins again.

"I want you two to go find Jake, make sure he is alright, and get his report. Abaddon has made a move and I can feel it, and I fear her contact in Heaven has done something that has affected Austin horridly"

The two nodded in unison as they finished their food and bid them a good bye, leaving just as they had arrived. Isaiah stood from his seat and motioned that he wished to speak with his cousin in privacy, Sam got the message and grabbed Dean on his way out of the room. Adam looked around at the son of the Healer, is nerves immediately on edge. Isaiah was pale and more silent then he usually was.

"Austin is getting worse, isn't he?"

Isaiah nodded slowly, not liking this one bit.

"He's getting much worse, someone knows that his power is connected to the Host, the only one who can help him is my dad. I'm useless Adam, there's nothing I can do for him, and I'm supposed to be the Healer's son?"

Adam took him by the shoulders, "Isaiah, you are doing everything you can for him, I know if Uncle Raphael ever heard you saying such things about yourself he would set you over his knee before you could utter another self loathing insult and tan your hide, you are his son, you are helping keep him alive, that is all that matters."

"Adam, I fear that Jake's lack of response might be a set up, call it a feeling, but they could be walking in a trap."

Adam nodded, he'd had the same feeling. Jake saw his way to redeeming himself was through remaining Adam's loyal servant, it was out of his character not to report back after so long. Time was running out. They needed the stop Abaddon before she got any more powerful.

"Are you telling me that you think it is time to summon them?"

"I am telling you that the time is drawing nearer."

* * *

The twins didn't return for a while. Time changed while they were gone. Castiel had yet to appear, Austin fell into a coma, Adam was beginning to get sick himself, and Isaiah was beginning to feel like he was in way over his head. Sam and Dean, well mostly Sam, did all he could to keep their spirits up but that was what the twins did and without them there it was hopeless. Days had turned to weeks and weeks months. All had been quiet while they were gone which only seemed to make them worry more.

It was that unnatural calm.

It wasn't until September 29 half past nine did the twins finally return.

Sam had never seen loss until he saw Jack half carrying half dragging his twin across the field. Adam and Isaiah ignored their own faults at the moment and ran to the large window, at spotting their struggling cousin they turned tail and ran to help them. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and were running out right behind them. Daniel had blood dripping down his face, his hair matted down by it.

"Help him! Please help him! I can feel him slipping!"

Jack was hysterical, clearly in panic mode as his twin slowly bled out all over him. Isaiah was quick and fast working as he quickly made it to his cousins side, trying to find the source of his bleeding but having no such luck. Adam was torn between freaking out and pulling at his hair or finding who had done this to his cousin. He settled on the latter.

"Jack, who has done this? Who would dare?"

"It had been a trap! Jake was captured by her and..and..We ran right into her trap. Daniel saved me but they..they..Save him Isa! You have to help him!"

Watching the group of strong willed teenagers finally lost their control. The older Winchester looked up towards the sky as Jack started screaming for his brother to wake up.

"Where the Hell are you! Take care of your damn kids!"

He didn't stop to think that it was mostly his fault that these kids were now technically orphans.

The two hunters slowly lead them back into the factory as the were clearly on the verge of a melt down. No kid should have to live like this. Jack watched completely broken as Isaiah took his brother away, down the hall towards the infirmary with strict instructions to stay there. He was almost hyperventilating, Adam was the complete opposite being so silent that Dean forgot he was standing behind him. The lone twins fits clenched in a fit of rage as he spun around. His eyes were glowing bright archangel gold. For once in his life, Jack was full of absolute pure rage. He spun on the one who he gave blame to.

Dean backed up a step.

"This is all your fault! My brother is mortally injured and there is nothing we can do! His only hope was killed by our uncle after you called him a coward! Are you happy? Are you happy that your actions are going to cause my brother to die, as yours is safe from harm!"

Jack got in his face and Dean briefly wondered if they had the power to smite people.

"If my brother dies because of your arrogant actions then so will yours. Eye for an eye, brother for a brother"

Adam shoved him away from the hunter, "Enough Jackson, leave him alone"

Jack spun around on him and it looked as if they were about to get into a fight. A voice stopped them, a deep familiar voice that almost had the two hunters fall over in relief. There standing in his usual trench coat and dress pants and shirt was the very angel that the Winchester's had been waiting on.

"Adam, Jackson, that is enough, both of you."

Castiel glared at the two sternly until they backed away from one another and retreated to their neutral corners. Having a child of Lucifer and a child of Gabriel fighting one another would potentially harm those around them more then it would actually harm them. Especially these two, Adam and Jackson were creative in a way their parents were not. Especially on this day of all days.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get here, with Austin bared from entering Heaven and Michael in the cage, Metatron has taken it upon himself to step up to the Throne of the Host and has had the gates sealed as to prevent anyone from getting in or out, Sandalphon was able to divert attention enough for me to get out. I fear he has aligned himself with Abaddon to take control of Heaven for himself."

His gaze traveled around the group, immediately noting the lack of a twin and a certain son of Michael. His eyes widened in fear as he realized why they were not here. Jackson and Daniel were inseparable unless one was injured, and he just now noticed that Jackson was covered in blood.

"Has she made a move against you?"

The ones who had kept a active eye on the Nephilim was the archangels but with them gone he was ashamed to say that their leaders children had fallen under the radar and they had all turned a blind eye. It was shameful, they knew this, but it was not the worst thing they had ever done. But it could not have gotten that bad, could it?

"We have been at war for almost two and a half years Uncle"

"Where are Isaiah, Daniel, and Austin?"

Adam pointed down the hall, "Austin is getting worse by the day, he's been in a coma for almost half a year. Jack and Daniel went to check on our mole in Abaddon's palace and got attacked. He's not getting better. Isa has been working himself none stop to help them and he's well on his way to passing out. Uncle, please, we cannot keep going on like this"

Castiel was shocked, it was unlike any of his nephews but especially unlike Adam to beg. He nodded his head, if they were going to do this there was no better day. He turned away from his charges for a moment to face his nephews head on.

"Go, collect something of your father's and your uncles and then meet us in the infirmary."

The two did as their uncle told them and turned tale. Castiel watched them go for a moment before turning to face the Winchesters.

"Sam, Dean it is good to see you. I am happy that you had at least found your way to them, I fear we had lost track of the children. Come it is time that we bring the rightful Leader's back. They are the only ones who can put Metatron and Abaddon in their places."

They felt as if they knew the answer to what they were about to ask, but they did it anyway.

"Who?"

Castiel had since turned, his trench coat billowing out around him, making his way back down the hall to the infirmiry.

"Their parents, The Archangels"

They both nodded as they ran to caught up with him as he strode down the hall at a fast set pace. Even he felt a paternal instinct to comfort the children as he looked at them. Isaiah looks more then exhausted as he slumped forward on Austin's bed, unable to really move himself any further. Austin was out cold, stuck in a coma like they had said. Jackson was slumped over on Daniel's bed, holding onto his hand tightly, Daniel wasn't moving either. Adam looked like he was about to pass out himself.

"Good you are all here"

"Where the Hell would we go?"

"Language Isaiah, now I need you to all concentrate, and pray for them. Pray as hard as you can, put as much strength in it as you can"

They each nodded and bowed their heads. Castiel motioned for Sam and Dean to follow their example. Thunder crashed out side and lightening illuminated the room.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

 _"You dare to poison my son"_

* * *

 _"It's alright Isa, rest now, you have earned it"_

* * *

 _"How dare you try and kill my son, my nephews"_

* * *

 _"He will be alright Jackie, you will both be just fine"_

* * *

Austin twitched. He was still so tired, but the thirst was over powering.

He took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes, it was harder then he thought it would be.

There was a warm gentle hand brushing the hair out of his face. Lips pressed against his forehead.

"Open your eyes My little prince, let me see your stunning blue eyes"

It was a difficult task to complete but eventually he was able to do so. Michael smiled warmly down at his son as his eyes fluttered open, Austin looked over at his father for a moment before he took a shaky breath and reached out to him as a sob escaped his throat. His dad enclosed his hand in his own, lightly pressing a kiss to the small knuckles of his sons hand. Austin was not satisfied until his father laid out beside him and pulled him close.

"You are safe now my son, you are safe"

Austin let his eyes flutter close again, smiling softly when warm lips pressed against his temple and he was pulled closer so he was nestled against his fathers chest.

"You are safe now"

* * *

Raphael gently laid his son out on the soft bed next to the large windows in his rooms. Pulling the soft silken blankets over him. Isaiah's eyes fluttered open at the movement. Raphael took his hand, smiling softly down at him as he did. Isaiah looked up at him sleepily causing the archangel to chuckle softly.

"Dad?"

Warm lips pressed against the back of his hand. Isaiah twisted his to grab at his fathers larger hand and pull him closer. Raphael's eyes widened startled as his son pulled him closer. He smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled down on the soft bed and cuddled the small teenager closer.

"I am here my little healer"

Isaiah looked down, which was nothing more then adjusting his head on his fathers chest.

"I am not much of a healer father, I could not help my cousins when they needed it, I am a disappointment to your name and title"

The Healer lifted his son's head back up to look him in the eyes with a gentle finger under his chin.

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again Little One. I have healed your cousins, but you are the one who had kept them breathing and living. I could not be more proud of you my son"

Isaiah smiled up at him, a gesture Raphael was more then happy to return as he pecked a kiss to his prides nose.

"Now, rest My Little One, you have over used yourself, rest, I shall watch over you now"

* * *

Jack looked up as the door to Uncle Raphael's private room in the hospital opened. He hurried to his feet when his dad walked in. Gabriel, adorned in a simple white robe with a golden sash, smiled warmly at his son. Opening his arms he called him over.

"Don't leave your old man waiting kiddo! Get over here and give me a hug"

Jack didn't waste any time in getting into his fathers embrace. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his son tightly, burying his nose in the boys curls. How he and his twin had ended up with head fulls of curls was beyond him. He felt wetness soaking the front of his robe, and while a certain Dean Winchester might think he would have said something mildly inappropriate and or mildly insulting he was wrong, Gabriel wrapped his son in tighter and pressed his lips against his temple.

"Hush my little mischief maker, all is alright now, its alright"

Daniel made a noise of impatience from the bed causing them both to laugh. Gabriel pulled Jack away slightly to press his forehead together with his own, staring into his eyes.

"Jackie, I have missed you two more then you can imagine"

Jack smiled at his dad and hugged him again, Gabriel chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around the teen. Silently thanking his Father that his boys were shorter then him, Gabriel lifted the youth up from the ground and carried him over to his brothers bed. Setting him down gently, he took Daniel's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

"And I am happy to know you are better Danny, I was worried about you," He glanced at Jack as the boy settled in next to his twin, "I was worried about both of you."

* * *

Lucifer sat next to his son's bedside, twirling ringlets of gold around his fingers. Adam needed a hair cut.

There was a moan under his fingers and a twitch of a hand to his right. Adam scrunched his eyes and slowly opened them to be greeted by his father softly smiling down at him. Adam smiled back and coughed. A moment later a straw was poking at his lips.

"Drink", The command was gentle, soft even, and it made him feel safer then he had in a long time. He took large greedy sips from the cool refreshing water until he was satisfied and his dad pulled the cup away and set it back on the bedside table.

"Better?"

Adam nodded slowly, and his fathers expression notably changed to a much more sterner one.

"Good, now, if you _ever_ scare me like that again I will tan your hide so hard you won't sit for a week"

"Wh-what happened?"

Lucifer sat back as he realized that Adam truly did not know what had happened. He held his hand firmly but gently, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin of the top of his hand with his thumb.

"Well, as you can see, me and your uncle Michael were released from the cage by you, your cousins, and your new friends. I had been enraged, as well as your uncles, to find out what Abaddon and Metatron were planning and doing to you Nephilim, we went and took care of the issue"

He said it so casually, it was one thing to barely defend yourself against one enraged archangel, but all four, he almost felt bad for those asshats, almost.

"And we return to find our children passing out on the floor in some old run down factory"

Adam licked his lips again, "I missed you dad"

Lucifer smiled at him gently, pressing his lips to the back of his hand gently.

"And I you, my little dragon, now scoot over, smiting a hell knight and an uppity secretary takes a lot out of a person, and you my precious one need more rest"

Adam smiled as he scooted over on his father's soft bed and his dad burrowed under the blankets. He let out a small sound as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back in his father's chest. Lucifer making an apt impersonation of a child cuddling their teddy bear.

And Adam couldn't be more happy to be that teddy bear.

"Its really over?"

The reply was soft, but deep as it rumbled from behind him.

"It is over"

Adam smiled and snuggled down into his dad's chest, the arms around his waist pulling him in closer.

Warm lips pressed against his ear, "Sleep my Little One"

* * *

And, as for our dear Abaddon and Metatron, both were charged with treason against Heaven and Hell, got themselves permanently on the bad side of all four archangels, got a serious smiting, and were left drooling messes in some dark dank prison cell deep in the worst prison in the deepest darkest pit in Hell.

The message was so clear that Gabriel did not even need to deliver it (again).

 _No one_ messes with the children, the pride and joy, of the Archangels.

The Princes of Heaven (and Hell in Adam's case) were virtually off limits.

* * *

 **Sooo? What do you think?**


End file.
